1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing a larger-sized graphene layer and methods of transferring a larger-sized graphene layer onto a transferring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is electrically, mechanically, and chemically stable and has relatively high conductivity. As a result, graphene has been highlighted as a basic material for use in an electric circuit. Graphene may be manufactured using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or pyrolysis of a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate.
Wet etching may be performed to remove a substrate from graphene. However, with regard to a larger-sized graphene layer, wet etching begins from the edges thereof, thus requiring a relatively long period of time to etch to the center part thereof.
A stamp method may also be used to transfer a graphene layer. The stamp method may include attaching graphene onto a first substrate and transferring the attached graphene to another substrate, e.g., a transferring substrate. However, such a transferring method is not conducive to transferring a larger-sized graphene layer.